Not Thinking of You
by greenikat89
Summary: Oneshot, MWPP: James is hopeless when it comes to trying to win over Lily's heart and after another disaster Sirius offers him some new dating advice.  There's a reason no one listens to Sirius' love advice and James is about to find out why.


**Disclaimer: **This just in, I do not own the HP Universe nor will I ever. More details at 11 on your local news station.

A/N: Just a little oneshot thing I got inspired to finish. (You can thank SiRiUslyInSiRiUsDeNiAl for that.)

* * *

Thunk… 

_Sigh_

Thunk…

_Siigh_

Thunk…

_Siighhhh_

That was the sound of James Potter as he brought his head up before thunking it down on the wooden desk before bringing it up and dropping it again.

And again…

And again…

Which he had been doing for sometime now in an attempt to jostle what little brain cells he had in his head in order to think of a new plan to not embarrass himself in front of Lily Evans. Unfortunately nothing was forthcoming. All it really did was give him was the beginning of a headache that was slowly, but surely, on its way to a full-blown migraine. A low chuckle from the corner of the Library interrupted James' actions.

"You know if you wanted to knock yourself out I could have helped you with that," Sirius said amused, sliding into the seat opposite of James.

"I'm not trying to knock myself out Sirius," James mumbled, forehead resting against the rough surface of the table. "I'm trying to think of a plan to win Lily's affections."

Sirius popped the bubblegum he was chewing, propping his booted feet up on the table. "Maybe that's your problem. You need to stop thinking."

James lifted his head up from the table quizzically. "Stop thinking?" he repeated neutrally.

Sirius nodded in agreement smile lighting up his face. "Yeah mate, think about it. All the times you asked Evans out was after days of complicated planning, and that's never worked for you right?" James nodded his head wordlessly. "Right, so now you're going to have to do the opposite and it's bound to work. Just don't think and say whatever comes to mind when you see her and bam!-" he clapped his hands together, "you'll be going out in no time."

James looked unsure as he thought over the plan. "I don't know mate, are you sure this'll work?"

Sirius grinned, dropping his feet down from the table. "I don't know," he said simply. "I'm not thinking about it. Got it?" And with that he walked out of the library to return to whatever he had been doing before bestowing his words of wisdom upon James.

James sighed and shrugged his shoulders as he pulled out the Marauder's map from his pocket to go find Lily. Don't think, Sirius had said. Right. Well, anything was worth a shot he supposed.

---

James heard the creak of a door open as he once again dropped his head upon the now familiar surface of the desk. "So, how'd it go?" Sirius asked, still popping away at his gum. James lifted his head to fix a heated glare at Sirius revealing the glowing red handprint on his cheek.

"How did you think it went?" he snapped irritably. "I took your advice and not only did it earn me a migraine but also a slap across the face. And let me tell you Lily does _not _hit like a girl."

"Well what did you say?" Sirius asked, not in the least perturbed by James' ill mood.

James sighed, running a hand through his messy hair. "For some reason she asked if the hairstyle she was wearing made her look pretty and I said no."

"What were you thinking?" Sirius asked slightly horrified, a hand coming up to suppress the snicker that threatened to escape.

James shot his a withering glare. "I wasn't," he said before dropping his head a final time, cradling his head in his arms. "I didn't even get to clarify that she always looks pretty to me so what does it matter if she tried out some stupid hairstyle before she slapped me and stormed away."

"Well at least we know one thing," Sirius said after a few minutes of watching his friend moan over his current events.

James lifted his head enough to peek over the crook of his arm. "What?" he mumbled.

Sirius grinned. "Never take my advice when it comes to dating." He dodged to the left as a disgruntled James threw a book at his head.

"Thanks Sirius, that helped me so much," James said sarcastically. "I'm sure that'll help me win Lily over. Now if you'll excuse me my forehead has to get intimately reacquainted with this fine table surface." And with that he went back to what he had been previously doing before, lifting up his head and thunking it down upon the table. James hoped it would provide him with more useful suggestions to win Lily's heart, or at least knock him unconscious. Not thinking, James huffed. Indeed.


End file.
